


Jail

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Jail

Pacing the small cell, you stared through the bars at Balthazar as he spoke to the local sheriff.

  
Finally the angel and the sheriff walked over to your holding cell. “Your husband here says you have a problem with the drink and that’s why you slapped my deputy.”

  
Your laugh was sarcastic. “Yeah, that’s what happened.”

  
The sheriff rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll let you go on a warning but I want you out of my town.”

  
You didn’t say a word until you were out in your Mustang. “Husband? Problem with the drink? That’s the best thing you could come up with?”

  
Balthazar looked over at you from the drivers seat. “Was I supposed to tell him you slapped his deputy for touching your necklace?”

  
“Yes ! That’s the truth.” You reached down to pull your necklace from under your shirt, twirling the large diamond pendant between your fingers.

  
“Sorry Sheriff, she slapped your deputy because he tried to grab the weapon of God hanging around her neck,” Balthazar mocked. “I can see how that sounds so much better.”

  
“Just shut up and drive,” you retorted.

 


End file.
